I need my sister
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: Anna had a nightmare and needs Elsa. Badly


**Summary**:

_Anna has a nightmare and needs her sister, Elsa. Badly._

_NO FLAMES! I will never tolerate that! If I see a flame consider it DOUSED with water!_

_(Enjoy this story.)_

* * *

**_I need my sister..._**

"**AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKK**! ELSAAAAAAAAA!"

That scream was loud and clear enough to startle Queen Elsa out of her sleep. She recognized that scream anywhere. Anna...

After getting out of bed and fastening her icy blue robe she ran off to Anna's room. She opened the pink floral pattern painted door revealing her sister in a fetal position, sobbing incessantly.

A quick dash and the Queen was by her sister in no time flat. "Shh Anna... It's fine, it's alright, I'm here."

It has been a few weeks since the Great Thaw, a few weeks after Anna's ex-fiancé Hans attempted to assassinate her and the Queen so he could gain the throne of Arendelle for himself. Anna's sacrifice to save her sister's life destroyed that chance though. She loved Elsa with all her heart even though she was isolated for 13 years without contact until the Coronation.

Even though the problems are resolved and Hans has been thrown out of the kingdom the Princess has been having horrid nightmares for the past week. The Queen truly hated seeing her baby sister like this, but she saw those times as opportunities to fill the rift between her and her sister more and to also fill the role she has neglected for far too long. It's been working out quite well. They became closer each passing day.

"Elsa..." Anna had a hard time controlling her tears, the Queen wanted to hear it all, every little detail. "I'm listening Anna. It's just a dream. Let it out, I'm here."

Anna sputtered and choked out what she had to say, "Y-You've been i-ignoring m-me... L-Like before... You slammed t-the door... I h-had the courage to f-finally o-open it..." She wiped the tears off her face before she continued, "W-We were back at t-the f-f-fjords... I-I was freezing t-to death... I saw H-Hans and you... I tried... But.. But I wasn't fast e-e-enough... Hans killed y-you... I froze as I screamed your n-na-name. I-I saw nothing but b-blue after t-that."

Elsa pulled Anna into a tight embrace. She was distraught that her sister relived the experience of turning completely to ice for the tenth time in a row, even though the Queen being assassinated never happened, her icy death was now engrained in her mind (talking about Anna here, sorry if I confused you).

"Anna... I..." Elsa was a total loss for words. She didn't know what to tell her little sister. Anna interrupted her thoughts, "Elsa... I... I've missed you over the past 13 years... Please... Just... Don't leave me..."

The Queen gave a small grin. "Anna, you mean the entire world to me. I've been separated from you for far too long. I've missed you also. I refuse to be parted from you again." Anna smiled. She had been waiting a long time for Elsa to say that.

A loud boom of thunder startled Anna, nearly causing her to scream. "It's alright Anna. You're ok." The redhead's grip slowly tightened around her sister's torso. "Elsa?"

"What is it, Snowflake?"

"Erm...Uh... Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course."

Elsa sat back on the large olive green pillow with her sister on her chest. "Feeling better now that I'm around?" She asked as she stared at her little sister trying to settle down. "Yeah... I feel better now." The Queen smiled. She ran her hands through her little sister's strawberry blond hair, gently scraping the scalp, and leaving small trails of frost on her hair.

The auburn haired Princess leaned into her sister's touch. She just loved signs of sisterly affection from Elsa, especially after the thirteen years that they have been separated. She's been craving a lot of the attention. She's now happy that her sister finally opened the doors to give it to her.

"Goodnight Elsa." Anna whispered as she finally stilled herself. The Queen grinned, "Goodnight, Snowflake."

Anna fell asleep with her sister's heartbeat as her lullaby. Eventually the Queen herself joined her sister in Dreamland with a smile despite the roaring storm outside.

_**The end...**_

* * *

_Did you enjoy it? How sweet was that? Well, review and favorite this if you liked this! Flames will be doused! HATERS LEAVE!_

~**Alexandra**~


End file.
